


A Bird in the Hand

by shipcat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deidara is annoyed that Sasori won the prize and not him, Deidara is secretly jealous, Gen, M/M, Sasori is a Tsundere, Sasori is an art snob, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/pseuds/shipcat
Summary: The Art Duo go to a summer festival. Sasori wins the biggest prize - a large, oversized stuffed bird - and hates it so much that he gives it to Deidara.





	A Bird in the Hand

**Author's Note:**

> birthday present for @flickerbomb aka @deidara-a-a.

The stuffed bird toy is a hideous, distasteful thing. With its plastic, beady eyes, asymmetrical wings, and misshapen beak, it violated every aesthetic sense that Sasori possessed. It was was not only a product of poor craftsmanship, he concluded, but an abomination suited for the lowest pits of hell. The fact that it was bigger and wider than the puppet master only made matters worse.

Deidara, however, stared at the stuffed bird, expression dripping with longing.   _No doubt it reminds him of his own garrish sculptures_ , Sasori internally sneered.

By Suna, even the mouth on his chest was pouting, halfway hidden behind the ‘explosively’ colored yukata that his partner had insisted on wearing to the summer festival. It was  ~~he was~~  absolutely ~~adorable~~ disgusting to watch him pine after the stuffed atrocity with such intensity.

They continued to walk along the festival stalls. Sasori occasionally stopping to inspect the various vendor wares, while Deidara followed after him, staying remarkably silent even as his danna blasted the various artisans with scathing critiques.

After one potter had burst out in tears and closed down his table, Sasori had enough.

“Here.” He threw the gargantuan stuffed animal into Deidara’s face. “I’m tired of carrying this ugly thing around.”

“Eh?” Deidara blinked at him, eyes narrowed suspiciously, perhaps wondering if his danna had coated the animal in a paralytic when he was not looking. “You won this in a game, yeah? Why would you give this to me?”

“You like it, don’t you, brat?” Maybe next time he _should_ poison the stuffed animal. “Just shut up and take it. I don’t care if you use it for your ‘art’,” Sasori scoffed, “burn it for all that I care. Or don’t. Just get it out of my face.”

Deidara scowled and reddened. “I’ll blow it up later.” Nonetheless, he hugged the bird tightly to his chest. His hand-mouths smiled into the its feather textured skin, betraying his good mood. His blue eyes even lit up, the color of a clear blue sky - and then, suddenly, green?

“The fireworks are starting, danna!” Deidara grabbed Sasori by the wrist, and drug him towards the outer edge of the festival, where colors boomed into the air and burst into a variety of soft, flowery shapes. That damn stuffed animal was so big that he was forced to awkwardly waddle along, dragging the toy bird and his partner along with him.

 _”Happy birthday Deidara,”_ Sasori mumbled to himself, eyes glued to the hand wrapped around his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I generally write zombie combo fics, but I really like branching out into the artistic duo because I love them too.
> 
> If you want to request something, please come by my tumblr @thatshipcat and drop an ask in my inbox. I would love to see you there!


End file.
